violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Rescue My Heart
"Rescue My Heart" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Ruggero Pasquarelli as Federico. Lyrics English= Yes I know they may say I'm not that kind of guy But I dream of a date So come on, lets go out All the beautiful place I"d take you In the light of the moon I will Sing you a song By the ocean tonight will wish on a star That all my butterflies will fly In to your heart And our destiny It could be knocking at the door Or could be my heart beating louder and louder Oh as I begin to fall you're catching my heart and soul You're waiting there for me, girl Waiting for me Waiting for me Oh as I begin to fall you're catching my heart and soul You're waiting there for me, girl Hey hey hooohoo Hey hey yeah yeah yeah Hey hey hoohoo Hey hey (hum) So I'll pick you a rose And I"ll borrowed a car I was ready to go But I didn't get far Cause you left me a message On my telephone Just a list of a thousand excuses Had to study tonight And your mama will say Had to stay by your side Till your papa was back And whatever the reason I'm going insane With a feeling just like a fever And now Oh as I begin to fall you're catching my heart and soul You're waiting there for me, girl Love is a story Love is a story Oh as I begin to fall you're catching my heart and soul You're waiting there for me, girl Hu uh hu uh yeah You can leave them all here Drive away in a car Leave your study books And your dad and your mom And you may think I'm going crazy But I promise it will be amazing Oh as I begin to fall you're catching my heart and soul You're waiting there for me, girl Oh yeah yeah yeah Oh as I begin to fall you're catching my heart and soul You're waiting there for me, girl Hey, You're waiting there for me, girl Hey, You're waiting there Waiting there Hey, You're waiting there for me, girl Hey, You're waiting there for me, girl |-| Spanish= Esta noche pensé En pasarte a buscar Que estés lista a las diez Invitarte a cenar A esos sitios que nunca te llevo Y a la luz de la luna Confesarte un deseo Y a la orilla del mar Diré frases de amor Iremos a bailar Muy juntitos los dos Y a la hora en que las princesas se enamoran Dejarás el salón Por quedarnos a sola Hoy puedo morir de amor Rescata mi corazón Quédate conmigo Viene con me Viene con me Hoy puedo morir de amor Rescata mi corazón Quédate conmigo (Hey, hey, uh, uh, yeah, yeah) Esta noche tendré Un buen auto prestado Un aroma francés Y una flor de tu lado Pero escucho tu voz en el contestador Y mi noche de sueño se esfuma Que tenés que estudiar Yo lo puedo entender Cumpleaños papá ¿Qué le vamos hacer? Y tu madre volvió antes de lo previsto Esta visto que hoy no es mi día Porque hoy puedo morir de amor Rescata mi corazón Quédate conmigo Hoy puedo morir de amor Rescata mi corazón Quédate conmigo Y les puedes decir Que te has ido de acá A papá, a mamá y a la universidad Y así por una vez esta noche Divertirnos cantando en mi coche Hoy puedo morir de amor Rescata mi corazón Quédate conmigo (Oh, yeah, yeah) Hoy puedo morir de amor Rescata mi corazón Quédate conmigo Hey, hey, quédate conmigo Hey, hey, quédate, quédate Hey, hey, quédate conmigo Hey, hey, quédate conmigo Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The Spanish version of this song is called "Rescata mi corazón" (Rescue My Heart). *This is the second song written by Federico, the first being Lights, Camera, Action Category:Music Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Songs